rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Connwaer
Connwaer "Dragocry" (his Elven family crest), Connwaer Hyar-Avery '''(his adopted familys name), is a godless Half-Elf nomad roleplayed by Cole Logic at the Academy Of Heroes on W42. Connwaer was originally supposed to be a Rofl character while my other character healed up from a fight that he lost and got badly injured in. After a couple days of role-playing him, I decided I liked this character, and I was going to keep him. I started to switch from character to character untill I stayed with Connwaer and he became my main character. Appearance (past) Connwaer is a 5'2" 13 year old Half-Elf boy who has medium hair done up in curtains on his left and right side of his forehead going down to his eyes. His eyebrows are medium thickness and are darker black than his hair. He has the normal Elven ears due to his father being an elf. His eyes are usualy bloodshot due to always being scared and never really sleeping sometimes he will get dark circles under his eyes from running away and not sleeping for days, but his actual eye color is light gray, Conn is also color blind. His nose curves in then out slightly about a inch (1") away from his face, his cheeks are well rounded. His lips are a normal light red as they should be. He is about 120 pounds and is a rather skinny kid, he has muscles but they arent the biggest still being a kid and all hes still growing. His skin color is slightly tan due to his fathers elven side. He wears a gray wolf fur vest (that he made himself) from a wolf that attacked him. The fur on the outline of the vest (around the neck and arms) is made from Fenris wolf fur that a man from Rellekka gave to him for free (after the wolf tried to kill him), his vambraces are made from grey wolf fur. On his left arm is a tattoo of a black star he got this a year after he left. His belt is a normal leather belt with a leather pouch on the left side and bolts attatched on the right side. He stole these pants from a clothing store on his journeys, there simple black running pants. He wears sandles that he ''also ''stole from a clothing store on his journeys. Appearance (present day) Connwaer is a 5'7" 33 year old Elf man who let his hair grow out from his usual curtains and now has a spike trap hair cut going down to his nose, his original hair color is a tarnished iron, but he dyes it different colors from time to time. Due to a recent magical surgery to make him see colors again, his eyes are gray if simply glanced at, but a dark purple if stared at. Connwaers eyes give a bit of a curious look to him as his eyes have a slight murderous look to them, when he gets this murderous look he usually has a smirk on making the curiousity rise for most people who meet him. If he doesnt have the murderous look on he has quite an attractive face and a nice smile. As he had training from his Master, Creta, who took him into a pocket dimension for more years to come, he had a growth spurt and grew almost a foot, and got rather muscular, having a four-pack of abs when he left the dimension. His face grew less chubby and m ade him look older. He stayed most of his time in the Academy Of Heroes, which was in the desert, so after staying there he got an olive colored skin tone. He wears a skin-tight black shirt, and his old running pants, which he had to have patched up due to them being burnt. His clothes change from one outfit to another, one day he'll be wearing ranging gear, or another he'll be wearing armor or robes. It all depends on his mood that day, or if there is a fight he will be in soon. History The history of Connwaer. His Mother And Fathers Relationship Connwaers father was wandering the world disguised as a human bard named "Johnathon" while he was wandering the world he stopped at Falador to play some music. While he was playing music, a young woman (Conns mother) approached him and told John his music was incredible. She sat and listened to him untill John got tired of playing, after that they headed to the Falador bar to get a drink and to talk some more. There John told her that he was actually a traveling elf who wanted to see the world through a humans persective. She didnt believe him so John took off his hat and pulled back his pitch black hair (just like Conns but long enough to cover the ears) to show his elven ears. After that the two hung out some more and got to know each other better. Sabrina (Conns mom) fell in love with John a couple of weeks later, John fell in love with her almost instantly after getting to know her personality better. After 10 weeks of dating they finaly married each other, during the first year of marrage Sabrina was pregnant with Connwaer. And he was born, they didnt know what to name him until Conns hair grew in, when his hair first grew in it was pitch black like Johns, so they named him Connwaer, after a year his hair changed to a slightly dark iron color. Johnathons Depression When Conn was two he and his mom were walking through Varrock when a thief threatened them at knife-point. Sabrina fought back hoping to protect Conn only to lose her own life, when the thief saw he had killed Sabrina, he took her pouch of money and her necklace, that John gave to her, then the thief sprinted off into Varrock Square leaving Conn all alone with his dead mom. When the thief got to the town square the Varrock Guards caught him and found the money and necklace. John was with them when they found the thief so he threatened the thief and made him take the guards and John to where the thief left Conn and Sabrina. When they got there all they found was a dead Sabrina and a bawling Conn shaking her lifeless body. When John saw that he fell into a deep depression. The thief was allowed to be executed by John but John didnt accept it, not wanting to fall to the thiefs level. Soon after that John and Conn headed to Johns house in Prifddinas (North-west area). There John beat Conn blaming Conn for what happened that day. Saying that Conn should have protected her and he should've died not her. One day Johns brother came into there mansion to find Conn crying on the ground with a black eye and a bloody nose and John with a club. Johns brother, Alan, took the three year old crying kid outside and tended to Conns nose, thats when, without John knowing, Alan taught Conn how to defend himself. Everyday for the next 4 years Alan taught Conn how to use a crossbow, a dagger, and taught him basic survival skills, all without John knowing. (John was upstairs in his room the entire time laying in bed wanting to die) When Alan thought Conn was ok, every day Alan would leave to go to the market to buy food, John would go downstairs and beat Conn again and again untill Alan got back. When Conn was eight he decided that enough was enough so he took some food, some bolts, his crossbow, his knife, and he left Tirranwn, traveling the world as a nomad. Connwaers Adventures: '''Tree Gnome Stronghold: '''The first place Conn headed was the Tree Gnome Stronghold. He stayed there for about three months untill a mysterious bard (Johnathon) came to the Stronghold. Conn didnt get what was up with the bard but he felt something weird about him, so Conn left at night heading to Ardougne. '''Ardougne: At Ardougne he found a girl about his age and he started to like her and hang out with her. Along with getting trained in how to use a short sword, and a longsword. After two months they headed to the town square he saw the bard again and he got the bad feeling again. So he told the girl that he had to leave, she was sadened that he had to leave but accepted it. At Ardougne he picked up a slight accent and could use it whenever he liked. He left again at night but this time changing it up and going farther than one city away, he headed to Rellekka, it took him a couple weeks and a couple days of staying at a Seers Village church, before he finally got there. Rellekka: While heading there he was attacked by a pack of wolves and almost died. Luckily a group of Fremennik hunters found him and saved Conn. Conn was beyond scared, so one of the hunters took him in and cared for him, fed him, and taught him how to fish, hunt, and weild two-handed weapons, the halberd and a two-handed sword. While Conn was there he picked up a slight Fremennik accent which he could change to his advantage if he ever got caught thieving. After this time five months of healing, learning to fish, hunt, and weild different weapons, the bard came again Conn was scared of the bard so he left again at night heading to Catherby. Catherby: There nothing intrigued him here so he only stayed for a week. So he took a boat to Brimhaven. Brimhaven: At Brimhaven he wanted to see why there was a native guarding an entrance so he tricked the man and went inside, by throwing fake pieces of gold to distract him. Inside the dungeon he was attacked by a pack of dogs and he killed them all but one, a puppy, he let the puppy go and kept going. He went to another room and got attacked by a Moss Giant, while he was dodging and trying not to die, someone came into the room and saved Conn. Little did Conn know, it was the adventurer, The Adventurer checked on Conn to make sure he was ok, but Conn was in shock, so The Adventurer took him back out and to the town. The Adventurer left and went to train again. A Brimhaven resident took him up and tried to make him less in shock. Conn eventually got better and almost 3 months he was up in action and the resident decided to teach him how to use a spear. So after the 3 months, the bard came again so Conn left again. This time taking another boat back to land. A week later he ended up in Port Sarim. Port Sarim: 'At Port Sarim Conn had his 9th birthday by himself. Eventually he began to steal from everything that he could steal from, he first stole from a man outside the magic shop, but he got caught by the man. Instead of reporting him to the guards the man taught Conn how to be a better thief. Johnathon (Conns father and the bard) checked everywhere but couldnt find Conn, so he went back to Tirannwn. Conn spent almost a year there, on his tenth birthday he had someone to actaully celebrate it with. After his tenth birthday he got bored and headed away he ended up in Draynor. '''Draynor: '''As he found out that the town was being attacked by a Vampyre every night, he stowed away in a house for a month. No one seemed to mind him and eventually he shifted to Varrock. '''Varrock: '''After a couple weeks of traveling he ended up at Varrock. At Varrock he went down the alley way that his mom was killed in and stayed in a house by there for a couple weeks, before heading off to Canifis. '''Canifis: '''Once he got there he accidentaly pissed off a werewolf and got into a fight with him, he ended up almost getting killed due to being just a ten year old kid, but another werewolf helped him. Conn thanked the werewolf and headed up to a broken house. He stayed there for at least two years without Johnathon finding him, or anyone bothering him, while he was at Canifis he picked up the accent as well. After two years of staying there, he sneaked off to Al Kharid. '''Al Kharid: '''In Al Kharid he started off a great way, by pissing off guards. A few guards sat outside a building and being off duty, didnt have anything on them that told him to stay away, no swords or weapons. He climbed up a building with a dagger in hand and waited for some of the guards to leave, eventually, two of the three left and Conn thought this of a good moment to steal from the one guard. He hopped down the building and came up to the man, dagger out. The guard looked at him and laughed, Conn was uterlly confused, then the other two guards came up behind him. Conn turned around noticing the two other guards and backed up towards a wall, trapping himself there, as he did that the guards closed in on him. As he had no choice, he slashed wildly at the three, cutting the chest of one, and an arm of the other, making them back off slightly, at that delay, Conn ran for the desert. He got as far as the Shantay pass and stopped, looking behind him, as he did that, the three guards he pissed off and two more guards showed up. Conn turned around and sprinted out the pass, pushing past the man guarding it and out into the desert. He eventually got lost in the desert and went to the side of a mountain, leaning on it then looking up and noticing a huge building. Present Day Academy Of Heroes When he first headed to Al Kharid it was supposed to be a simple visit to see Al Kharid and the desert. When he went into the desert he got lost. Eventually he got turned around and ended up where the desert stykeworms are and saw a building and he headed to it. When he entered the building he was greated by a man known as Kaiden and his daughter Summer. Kaiden gave him food and water and asked him how Conn got there, Conn didnt answer any questions that Kaiden asked untill Kaiden asked about his family. When Kaiden asked about Conn's family Conn told him his story. Kaiden and Summer we're sad for the boy so they talked to a Grandmaster named Katrina and she allowed him to stay at the Academy for as long as he likes, or needs. After a couple weeks of staying there the bard (Johnathon) found Conn again. This time Conn stayed having had found people that didnt care that he was a thief and a run away ki d, they made Johnathon leave and never come back. He found to love his new "family". After a couple months of hanging around the Academy, he became close to an older woman named Katrina, and her husband Holden, when they found out his actual father disowned him, Katrina decided to adopt Conn. One day at the Academy, Conn, and Katrina were talking when a woman named Caitlen came outside with a magic clock, Conn took it and pressed a button on the back, when he did this, it aged him 6 months, making him the age of 16. After a couple months of being an enforcer, Connwaer decided to quit due to a recent fight between a couple people there led to him being choked and almost dying. Leaving the Academy: Upon leaving the Academy, Conn felt it best suited for him to become a nomad again, and travel around, on one of his usual exursions he headed to Ice Mountain, and decided to sit down for a spell and read an alchemy book. As he had not looked up or anything, he didnt notice the two climbing the mountain, the girl who tried to kill him, Talim, and a new girl to the Academy, Maria. As he sat down and began to read, Talim accidentaly dislodged a loose boulder, the boulder going down and landing next to him, as it landed, the thud made him look up and at the boulder, his imediate action was to yelp and throw his book. As Talim had found out that she almost crushed Conn, she and Maria climbed down to check on him. Conn simply stood up, dusted himself off and grabbed his book. After finding out it was Conn, Talim introduced him to Maria, Conn and Maria almost instantly became rather good friends. After a couple days, Maria found out that Conn used to work at the Academy and invited him back for a little, he accepted and is now, back at the Academy for a couple days. Relationships: *Faramel Hyar-Avery & Katrina Hyar-Avery, his adoptive parents. *Creta Da'Angelo, Conns Master, and the one person Conn respects more than anyone. *Dekim, his cousin. (deceased) *Xandier, his brother. *Sandy, his brother. *Ashton, his ex-girlfriend. *Maria, his missing-girlfriend *Klarissa, his wife *Baldor Greyfur, an idol of Connwaer due to his brute strength and beardyness! Personality Conns personality changed as he grew older, was around more friends, and trusted more people. After training with Creta and getting adopted by the Hyar-Avery's, his personality changed for the better, instead of being wimpy and quiet, he became more outgoing, happy, and having a love to fight. Before he had a personality change, he was a quite scared kid most of the time, and wouldnt really talk. He still doesn't talk alot, but he talks more than he used to. Due to his master Creta, he became a prevert as well thinking about most women in a perverted sort of view. But although he is one, he doesnt show it all the time. Conn has rather bad anger problem, but is trying to work on, he gets easily angered if someone bothers him too much or trys to start a fight with him. Armorment Connwaer, now, due to his cousin giving him money, has enough to buy cadava berrys and add them to his sleep potions. He also bought a new crossbow and a light longsword. He has poisoned bolts on his left leg, his sleep bolts on his right leg and regular bolts on his belt, along with his potions. On his left leg, he has a black dagger (black defender out of character) in a scabbard and multiple other weapons at his and his siblings house they all chipped in to buy. On his crossbow is two clips that he can place a dagger to for a bayonet. His crossbow is a custom crossbow that has a recoil string that pulls back every time he fires, ready for another shot. His sword that he uses now is a enchanted family sword that his master Creta gave him that was enchanted to be light like mithril. Question and Answer ''Question: What does "Connwaer" mean? '''Answer: "Connwaer" means "A black bird who carries the darkness of night" Question: Where did the name "Connwaer" come from? Answer: America How to pronounce the name''': '''kahn-wehr Connwaer was the second public roleplay character I made and is byfar my favorite due to the comedy I can make with him. Quotes "Im scared of everything and everyone." -Connwaer when he was younger "If you see a Guard coming after you, axe raised, what're you going to do? Fight? No. There is no fighting Baldor, you run, dont look back, run." -Connwaer talking to a dumb thief Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Godless Category:Crossbreeds Category:Elf Category:Youth Category:The Godless Faction